Territorial
by book.lover1123
Summary: Rafael, an expert in the art of abduction, tries to kidnap Rapunzel but unfortunately learns the hard way that there's someone else who has already claimed the castle as his 'territory'.


**Just something I thought of while I was reading fanfiction on here. I haven't done a full fic for Tangled yet and when this one came along, I just couldn't stop. So here you are and I hope you enjoy it! :D**

Rafael hurried stealthily across the rooftop of the castle. His mission was simple. Kidnap the Princess and get a ransom. Easy enough for the expert kidnapper. His client was one of many in line to kidnap the princess and use her ties for their own gain. But this one, this one wanted something special from her. He wouldn't say what it was, only that she was not to be harmed in any way. So here he was, lowering himself onto the Princess' balcony.

He pulled out his lockpick set and knelt next to the handle. He had come prepared for dealbots and iron bars only to find a simple lock, one that was mostly found on the homes of those barely rich enough to afford one. It didn't take much time for him to unlock the door and open it. He smirked happily at his success and entered the bedroom. Glancing around, he took in the paintings on the walls. The whole room was covered with them, even the ceiling. Bright pinks, yellows and purples were scattered across the walls and a dark purple with white stars dotted the ceilings. Stars. That's what they were. And accurately charted as well! He was surprised that this Princess was so intelligent. The ones he usually kidnapped were, well, how to put it... blonde?

His gaze rested on the sleeping form of the princess in her bed. He made his way over to her and pulled a cloth from his pouch. Careful not to smell it, he reached down and- Suddenly there was a blade at his throat and an iron grip holding the arm with the cloth twisted against his back. He struggled but it was in vain. The attacker drew him back away from the princess and into the middle of the room. There he was released and sent stumbling towards the french doors. Rafael looked up in suprise to find a man masked in shadow standing before him, the sword stretched out in a threating manner.

"What are you doing?" The man asked.

Rafael raced for the door but something lashed out and pulled the doors shut in front of him, locking them in place.

"I've watched you all day scoping out the right time and place for a kidnapping. But why on earth you would pick the princess is just incomprehensible."

"Please, I beg of you, spare my life! will do anything you ask!" Rafael was not above begging. Especially when it came to life and death situations.

"Don't be ridiculous. Harm the Master Abductioneer? To lay a finger on you would be a crime. I just want to know what you are doing in _my_ territory."

Rafael's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Who are you?"

The man shrugged calmly switching the sword to his other hand, still pointing it at the kidnapper. "My name's not important. What is important is that you make certain that every theif, kidnapper, even the mangy bar rats know that this castle is now my territory and I won't have anyone touching my goods. You got that?"

Rafael nodded quickly and started to back away. "But what name shall I give them?" He stuttered.

The figure was on him in a moment the bade again touching the skin at his throat. He gasped for breath. "You tell them that The Rider is back in town and he's making up for lost time."

Rafael paled and nodded vigirously this time.

The man released him and opened the doors. He leaned against them lazily and motioned for the kidnapper to leave. Rafael hurried out and down the roof. Never again would he accept an offer to kidnap the princess. He had heard the stories of how The Rider had fought off hundreds of men at a time, by himself and with only a broken bottle. He knew how dangerous that man was.

As our throughly scared 'Abductioneer' scurried down the walls of the castle, the hooded figure pulled the doors gently closed and sheathed his sword. He laid it on the settee and then began pulling off his boots. His hood, which was merely a dark scarf he used in the winter fell back to reveal one Eugene Fitzherbert, husband of the princess now lying asleep in their bed. After successfully shucking off his vest and shirt he crawled in and spooned up next to her. The movement finally woke the sleeping princess and she rolled over with a sleepy smile.

" Mmm hello!" She whispered happily.

"Hello." He replied, laughter in his voice.

"How did the patrol go?"

He shrugged. "It was good."

Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "It seems odd that they would want you to spend the whole night on patrol when you've already been labeled the Prince Consort. Isn't that dangerous for you?"

"Naw." he brushed it aside. "Besides, it keeps me on my toes. Can't just sit around all the time. Pascal and I have already put on a few pounds."

There was a small hiss of dissaproval and Eugene smiled. "I love you too buddy." He whispered loudly.

Rapunzel giggled into his chest and settled down again. When he was almost asleep she mumbled softly.

"I had the strangest dream while you were gone. I drempt that someone had tried to kidnap me but then all of the sudden there was this other theif who fought him off. It was silly but it felt awfully real."

Eugene gently rubbed her back gently soothing her to sleep and smiled to himself. "So long as I'm here Chestnut, no one will ever be able to hurt you."

"Love you Eugene." She murmured almost incoherently.

"I love you too Rapunzel. I love you too."

**hehehe! So how do you like our dear 'Rider'? :D I've read so many stories about people trying to kidnap the princess and while all of them are good, I just felt that after all those years of running and theiving that Eugene would have some majorly awesome skills. Like knowing when he (or his Chestnut) was being watched. That and when someone opened a door or was sneaking up on him. Just a thought anyways. Hope you enjoyed the fic! :D**


End file.
